


For the Last Time

by tom_the_holland



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	For the Last Time

It is the night before the Hunger Games and Katniss can’t sleep. She is sixteen and was going to die tomorrow. She was going to die a virgin! How pathetic was that? But then it dawned on her that there were no consequences to whatever she does tonight. She could lose her virginity tonight to whoever she wanted.

And she wanted Cato.

The elevator doors opened on floor 2 and it was pitch black. Her eyes adjusted and she made her way through the living room to the bedrooms at the back. 

She could see the outline of Cato’s face in the first room. Katniss went in and quietly shut the door.

“Hey Katniss,” Cato said. 

“Cato,” Katniss stuttered, “I... don’t want to die a virgin.”

Cato smirked.

He threw the sheet off of himself and Katniss saw that he was in his underwear. He was so muscular, he had massive pecs and biceps and abs.

Katniss took off her nightgown and she stood there in her bra and underwear. Cato gestured for her to get into bed with him. 

She walked towards the bed and Cato kissed her as she sat on his lap. Her hands rested on his strong pecs as she leant forward to kiss him. His hands stroked her back and undid her bra.

He pulled her bra off and slid it off her. Her pulled her flat on top of him so her breasts were rubbing against his pecs. 

Katniss felt his dick start to swell underneath her. Cato rolled on top of her and started kissing between her breasts. His left hand was on her right breasts, twisting her rock-hard nipple. His right hand was at the front of her underwear, dragging them down.

She was soaking wet for him, and he was rock hard for her. Her whole body had been waxed for the interviews earlier that evening and she had no hairs left at all. 

He moved his mouth down to the opening of the virgin’s cunt and he licked. Katniss moaned loudly and grabbed the pillow.

Cato’s tongue pushed into her tight vagina and she couldn’t help but let out a quiet yelp as his tongue went deep inside. She could see his hard dick through his skin-tight underwear.

“Cato,” Katniss moaned as he sucked her, “fuck me.”

Cato moved further up her naked body and pulled his underwear off. Cato’s dick was as impressive as the rest of him. It looked about nine inches and was as thick as Katniss’ wrist.

Cato licked Katniss’ nipple and she felt him push the top of his cut cock into her. She yelped; it hurt.

Katniss moaned in pain as Cato pushed in. His head went into her and Katniss felt something in her rip. Cato felt it too, “I just popped your cherry, Girl On Fire,” he moaned and kept pushing into her. Katniss loved the way Cato sucked her nipples while he pushed his dick into her.

Katniss was orgasming. This was incredible! Cato was pumping in and out of her, he was about to cum. “Pull out!” Katniss whispered harshly, and Cato complied. He pulled out and held his wet dick in his hand while it ejaculated all over her tits.

His massive dick sprayed large blobs of white, thick cum all over Katniss’ tits and his dick twitched in his hand.

Cato and Katniss both flopped back in bed, panting and sweating. “I need to go,” Katniss said, looking sadly into Cato’s piercing blue eyes. 

“What?”

“If they knew I was here they would... I don’t know, but they wouldn’t like it.”

“Come on, Katniss, let’s do it again.”

Katniss laughed, “I don’t think I could take that again,” Katniss patted his dick softly.

“Take a shower before you go,” Cato sniggered, “You’ve still got my... um...” he gestured to his chest.

“Oh!” Katniss looked at Cato’s jizz on her breasts.

Katniss walked into the en suite and turned on the shower.

She stepped in and let the hot water wash over her body. She scrubbed her chest clean and washed herself. She looked down and noticed a small trail of blood running down her leg from her vagina.

She panicked.

She had her period last week. Why was she bleeding?

“Cato!” Katniss called.

She heard his heavy footsteps come into the bathroom. “Yeah?”

She pulled the shower curtain back and turned off the shower. Cato was still walking around naked.

“I’m bleeding.” 

Cato noticed the blood drops. “Isn’t it your period?”

“No,” Katniss replied, “I had that a week ago.”

Cato looked at her, concerned. “Does it... hurt?”

“Yeah, it stings a little.”

“Oh, I know,” Cato exclaimed. “It was from when I, um, popped your cherry.”

“I thought that was just an expression.”

“No, it’s from when the guy’s... penis ruptures the hymen. It’s completely natural.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, weren’t you taught about it in school?”

“We don’t have schools in twelve.”

Cato looked surprised.

“Um... thank you,” Katniss said, trying to prompt Cato to leave.

“Oh, right,” Cato left her.

*

Katniss stepped out of the shower a few minutes later. She had washed the blood off, it had stopped stinging almost entirely now.

She dried herself with a towel and shut the bathroom door. Cato wasn’t in the bedroom. She put on her robe, but couldn’t find her underwear in the mess of the bedroom. 

She walked into the living room. “Cato?” she whispered, trying not to wake up Clove or their mentor. 

There was no answer.

She walked through to the kitchen.

She jumped.

Cato was led on the kitchen table, one leg up in the air. He was wearing Katniss’ bra and underwear.

“Oh my God,” Katniss whispered harshly.

The bra cups were sagging down empty, but the underwear were quite the opposite. The pink knickers were bulging under the mass of his cock.

“You like?” Cato grinned.

“Do you want to have sex again? Is that it?”

Cato nodded.

“Ugh, fine. But I have a really sexy idea.”

**

The elevator opened on the twelfth floor and they got out. “Your room? Really?” Cato complained, still wearing Katniss’ underwear.

“Not quite. Strip.”

Cato took off the underwear and Katniss looked at his huge dick again, surrounded by a short-cut nest of pubes. 

Where her pubes had been waxed off completely, Cato’s had been trimmed. His armpit hair had been left the same, but his chest and belly hair had been trimmed, too.

“Cover your eyes and wait.” 

Katniss took off her robe wile Cato covered his eyes.

Katniss opened Peeta’s bedroom door and snuck in.

He was sound asleep. She snuck up to the side of his bed and crouched down.

“Peeta,” she whispered in his ear.

He woke up. “Katniss? What are -” He noticed she was naked.

“I know you have a crush on me, Peeta, and I like you too.” Katniss gave him the same monologue as she gave Cato half an hour earlier.

“I’m a... virgin, too.”

“You’re fifteen, of course you’re a virgin. Anyway, I know who else you have a crush on-”

“What?”

“Oh, please. I know you like Cato as well.”

Peeta shifted awkwardly.

“I have a surprise for you. But you have to do something for me.”

“Katniss?” Cato called quietly from the other room.

“Just coming,” Katniss replied.

Peeta looked terrified.

“Come on.” Katniss pulled him out of bed. He was wearing underwear and a t-shirt.

Katniss bit her lip flirtatiously. “Lose the clothes.”

*

Cato was getting bored. Katniss had been gone for several minutes and all he wanted was to fuck again. Her pussy was so tight... oh it was incredible.

But he wished she would hurry up. There was a draught in here and it was making his dick look smaller.

He heard movement.

“Open your eyes,” Katniss said, and he did, looking at her naked body, but then realising there was someone else behind her.

Cato instinctively covered up.

“It’s ok,” Katniss said. “I’m gonna have you both at once.”

*

Peeta was really insecure about his body, and was uncomfortable being naked in front of another person, let alone two, let alone Katniss and Cato, his two crushes.

Katniss looked incredible, her breasts were a great size and her whole body was completely hairless. He really wanted to fuck her. His loins burned with anticipation. 

But Cato was something else. His body was absolutely incredible. He wanted nothing more than to let Cato fuck the shit out of him.

Katniss sat down on the sofa.

“I want to see to see you two make out first.”

Cato looked disgusted. Peeta looked embarassed.


End file.
